La investigacion, La investigadora y los 3 secuestrados
by Rose Isabella Cullen de Urbano
Summary: Un misterio esta ocurriendo y estos valientes jóvenes tendrán que resolverlo. Historia aplicada para el 6 Concurso Nacional del cuento Colombia. Algo que aunque corto llenara de suspenso sus mentes, suerte resolviendo el misterio ;)


BUENAS BUENAS!

Lo que prometo lo cumplo y les dije que les subiría algunas mini historias, esta es una de ellas, es totalmente de mi autoria, la escribí hace unos años para un concurso aquí en mi país, espero que les guste!

* * *

Mi nombre es Marcela Stuart, tengo 14 años y vivo con mis padres en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad de Cali.

Por la razón de que en mi pueblo no hay universidades al terminar la secundaria tengo que irme a vivir en un pequeño departamento en Cali; para eso no falta mucho pero hasta entonces tengo que intentar recuperar a mis viejos amigos.

La historia empieza cuando en mi secundaria empozaron a cambiar las cosas sucedían cosas extrañas, mis amigos y yo fuimos los primeros en notarlo; intentamos comunicarlo pero nadie nos creía, entonces decidimos averiguar que era en verdad. Empezamos a turnarnos para vigilar nuestra institución queríamos saber el por que pasaban cosas tan raras como por ejemplo: cuando salíamos de nuestras habitaciones dejábamos todo arreglado y en orden y al volver todo estaba en el suelo y completamente desordenado y muy sucio queríamos saber quien era el loco-psicópata que estaba dañando nuestras cosas y destrozando nuestros trabajos.

Pensamos en poner trampas y carnadas para que nuestro destructor cayera pero raramente desde que pusimos las trampas el mismo las quitaba y con ellas nos ponía trampas a nosotros entonces caímos en cuenta de que si el destructor sabia donde y como iban a ser nuestras trampas quizá fuera uno de nosotros entonces se empezó a chismorrear sobre quienes podían ser y justamente el que íbamos nombrando al día siguiente desaparecía de la faz de la tierra hasta que solo quedamos dos pero los desastres en las habitaciones seguían y las trampas reacomodadas volvían a quitarse; entre las dos Joanna Lyren y yo empezaron a haber dudas como ¿Dónde estaban nuestros amigos? O ¿Cuál de las dos era la destructora?

Ella decidió que era mejor dejar la investigación de las desapariciones y los desastres en manos de los policías y se retiro. Yo pensé sola no puedo hacer una investigación y deje todo así.

Un año después la policía decidió que era inútil continuar con la búsqueda de nuestros amigos y pensé por que si aun no saben si estén muertos o no. Hay fue donde me puse a pensar que ya solo quedaban 2 años para terminar la secundaria y que una niña de 13 años sola no iba a poder seguir una investigación de 3 personas desaparecidas y si lo hacia igual jamás la terminaría, me sentía sola abandonada por la única amiga que me quedaba un día me decidí a llamar a Joanna para saber si quizá ella quería ayudarme a acabar de investigar o al menos ver si ella sabia algo de nuestros amigos, pero mi llamada fue errónea ella estaba furiosa quien sabe por que pero me di cuenta que así ella supiese algo no me lo diría nunca. Empecé a buscar por mis propios medios a mis amigos subía fotos de búsqueda a internet repartía volantes por las calles y preguntaba en todas partes pero al final del día durante 3 semanas lo único que conseguí era que un loco me dijera que (soy tu peor enemigo y piensa en buscar a Elizabeth Bator) empecé a hacer lo que ese habitante de la calle me había exclamado y descubrí que Elizabeth Bator era una estudiante que había terminado la secundaria en mi institución hacia 32 años, estudio en una universidad de un pequeño lugar de Alaska de la cual se graduó como abogada y siguió su vida en Alaska. Eran muchas las dudas que rodaban en mi cabeza ¿Que tenia que ver esta mujer con mis amigos o con mi investigación?, ¿Por qué un indigente sabia lo que yo necesitaba hacer?, ¿tenia que investigar mas a esa mujer?, ¿me serviría de algo? De todas estas dudas solo tenia resuelta una tenia que investigar muy a fondo todo sobre esa abogada de Alaska tenia que descubrir que tiene que ver ella con mis amigos.

Busque por internet su pagina web para averiguar en donde vivía y cual era su teléfono, llame a su teléfono fijo per había salido de su casa hacia un año y 6 meses estaba en el extranjero había viajado a Colombia. ''pero claro ella es la secuestradora quizá ella sea la destructora'' pero al resolver esto otra duda brotaba por que ella hacia esto. Investigue su historia en mi colegio y descubrí que en su ultimo año de clases el año en el que al salir tenia mil planes con su novio secuestraron a su novio Emiliano newton y encontraron su habitación destrozada y la de Elizabeth igual. Casualmente mi habitación y la de mi amiga eran las 2 habitaciones que habían destrozado hacia 32 años. Quizá la historia se estaba repitiendo y quizá ella se estaba vengando pero ¿por que con nosotras y por que con nuestros amigos?, ¿Qué le habíamos hecho nosotros? Quizá solo era por que éramos los que habitábamos en esas habitaciones?

Averigüe en que lugar de Colombia estaba viviendo Elizabeth un sábado me fui a visitarla quería conocerla fui con la excusa de que me habían dejado un trabajo en la institución de entrevistar a una egresada de mi institución la entreviste pero en medio de la entrevista me invito a almorzar yo muy amablemente acepte durante ese almuerzo note algo raro la empleada no sirvió 2 almuerzos sirvió 5 yo le pregunte para quien eran los otros tres almuerzos ella muy chistosa pero eluidamente respondió ¨por que no te basta con uno yo le respondí con una sonrisa inconforme. Me quede pensativa quizá sin querer este mas cerca de mis amigos de lo que pienso quizá estemos en la misma casa y yo no pueda hacer nada para ayudarlos, apropósito deje que pasaran muchas horas mientras la entrevista hasta que anocheció ¿como Elizabeth iba a dejarme ir de noche hasta el otro lado de la ciudad? Me ofreció llamar a mis padres y pedirles que me dejaran quedar hay hasta el día siguiente ellos accedieron. Al terminar nuestra entrevista ella me guio hasta la habitación de huéspedes dirigiéndonos hacia haya habían tres habitaciones mas, le pregunte tienes tres hijos ella me respondió yo hijos no ¿Por qué la pregunta? Yo le dije por que aparte de tu pieza y la de huéspedes hay tres mas ella comento – yo que culpa que la casa viniera así – al llegar a la habitación le agradecí mucho y entre a la cama – espere a que ella estuviera en su habitación profundamente dormida para salir e intentar ingresar en esos tres cuartos pues tenia la sensación de que pudiesen estar hay mis amigos pero mi intento de entrar fue inútil las tres puertas tenían llave y me dedique a buscar las llaves Elizabeth despertó y vio que yo estaba deambulando por su casa se dirigió a mi y me pregunto ¿que haces? Le dije tuve pesadillas y me desperté pensé que no te molestaría que anduviera por hay igual no he tocado nada me dijo tranquila no es por eso pero vuelve a la cama; volví a la cama y descanse al otro día desayune con Elizabeth pero nuevamente no sirvieron 2 platos si no 5 volví a insistirle a Elizabeth para quien eran los otros tres platos ella respondió para mis futuros aliados _ me quede pensando y le dije _ futuros aliados entonces todavía no son tus aliados ¿los conozco? Me respondió no creo oye no es por ser grosera pero por que no mejor te vas ya a tu casa deben estar preocupados por ti.

Ok muchas gracias Sta. Bathori.

Después de esa visita llame a la policía y les pedí que investigaran que había en esas 3 habitaciones.

La policía investigo y encontraron la casa vacía y en las tres habitaciones las tres maletas de mis amigos y algunas prendas con sangre.

La policía reanudo su investigación y arrestaron a Elizabeth Bator y ella confeso que i los había secuestrado pero que los había liberado en algún lugar de Cali. Empezaron a buscarlos miles y miles de patrullas y carabineros al encontrarlos completamente sucios bajo el poder de aquel indigente que me había dicho que investigara a Elizabeth detuvieron al indigente y a ellos los llevaron a un hospital le avisaron a sus familias y a mi de paso por el hospital arrime a la comisaria a encarar a ese indigente el me juro _que el los había resguardado mientras la policía los encontraba_ me pareció que fue sincero.

Al llegar al hospital me sentí muy feliz de volver a ver a mis amigos les pedí perdón por desconfiar de ellos les agradecí que siempre estuvieron hay y que siempre me creyeron nos abrazamos y juramos que siempre íbamos a estar unidos que siempre íbamos a ser los mejores amigos.

Un mes después recibimos noticias sobre Joanna, Elizabeth y el indigente

Joanna se fue a terminar de estudiar en el extranjero; Elizabeth fue sentenciada a 35 años de cárcel y el indigente se fue a un asilo desde el cual buscaron a su familia y se volvió a reunir con sus seres queridos.

Respecto a nosotros nos graduamos y todos recibimos becas para ir a una universidad muy prestigiosa en Phoenix.


End file.
